Oh! My Lady
Detalles thumb|250px|Oh! My Lady *'Titulo:' 오! 마이 레이디 / Oh! Ma-i Re-i Di *'Género:' Comedia, Romance *'Cadena:' SBS *'Episodios:' 16 *'Período de emisión:' 22- Marzo-2010 al 11-Mayo-2010 *'Horario:' Lunes y Martes 20:55 *'Banda Sonora Original:' Oh! My Lady OST *'Donde Ver Online: 'DramaFever Sinopsis Sung Min Woo, es un actor arrogante y antipático, que sufre un giro repentino en su vida cuando conoce a Yoon Kye Hwa, una mujer de 35 años, divorciada y con una hija llamada Kim Min Ji a quien tiene que dejar a cargo de su padre porque no tiene casa ni dinero. Ella llega al departamento de Sung Min Woo como empleada doméstica, pero por un incidente lo deja. Tiempo después recibe una llamada de una entrevista de trabajo por parte de una compañía musical; estos le ofrecen trabajo a cambio de conseguir que Sung Min Woo haga el musical que está preparando dicha compañía. En sus intentos por convencerlo, Yoon Kye Hwa, conoce a una pequeña niña con una carta en la que dice que es hija de Sung Min Woo, la niña fue abandonada por su madre en el hotel donde está hospedado Sung Min Woo para que esté se haga responsable. Yoon Kye Hwa, chantajea a Sung Min Woo y esté termina aceptando hacer el musical, pero no aceptando a su hija y contrata a Yoon Kye Hwa para que se haga cargo de la niña. En el transcurso de su convivencia, Yoon Kye Hwa, ayudará a Sung Min Woo a madurar y a querer a su hija. Todo se complica cuando el manager de Sung Min Woo, se entera y decide alejar a Yoon Kye Hwa con muchas artimañas, una de ellas es exponiéndola a los medios públicos como una chantajista y ella no se atreve a defender para proteger a Sung Min Woo y a su hija. Sung Min Woo, para detener el escándalo decide decir que está saliendo con Yoon Kye Hwa. ¿Será que tendrán mutuos sentimientos? Reparto thumb|238px|Cuadro de Relaciones *Chae Rim como Yoon Kye Hwa *Choi Si Won como Sung Min Woo *Lee Hyun Woo como Yoo Si Joon *Park Han Byul como Hong Yoo Ra *Moon Jung Hee como Han Jung Ah *Yoo Seo Jin como Lee Bok Nim *Yoo Tae Woong como Kim Byung Hak *Bang Joon Seo como Kim Min Ji *Kim Yoo Bin como Ye Eun *Heo Joon Seok como Choi Tae Gu *Kim Kwang Gyu como Han Min Kwan *Kim Hee Won como Jung Yoon Suk *Hwang Hyo Eun como Oh Jae Hee *Hong Jong Hyun como Park Jin Ho *Lee Dae Yeon como Eom Dae Yong *Chu Hun Yub como Chae Ho Suk *Seo Myung Kyu como un amigo de Min Woo *Kim Hee Joon como el guardia de seguridad de Min Woo *Yeo Ji Hyo como una estudiante de secundaria *Jessica como ella misma (cameo, ep 7) *Hyo Yeon como ella misma (cameo, ep 7) *Choi Soo Young como ella misma (cameo, ep 7) *Lee Han Wie como el Director (cameo, ep 1) *Jun Hye Jin como una actriz (cameo, ep 1) *Sulli como modelo del desfile (cameo, ep 1) *Nah Young Hee como el ex jefe Gae Hwa (cameo, ep 1) *Sung Hyuk como un actor del musical *Kim Kwang Gyu como un periodista Producción *'Director:' Park Young Soo *'Guionista: 'Goo Sun Young (구선영) Curiosidades *Durante la grabaciónes del drama Siwon le tomó mucho cariño a Kim Yoo Bin, la pequeña actriz que interpretó a su hija en el drama, incluso ella le llama "papá". En una ocasión, él dijo a través de twitter: “''Mi hija Ye Eun siempre viene a mí corriendo y me abraza mientras me llama papá. Ya me he convertido en un tontorrón por mi hija. Oh, My Lady es Ye Eun. Lo siento Chae Rim noona, jeje”''. *En el cap 1 de la serie sale un fragmento de la cancion "Run Devil Run" de ''Girls Generation *En el capítulo 2 cuando Min Woo esta en el gimnasio, se puede escuchar en el fondo ''"The time of my life" de The Black Eyes Peas. También en ese episodio se escucha "Baby" de Justin Bieber cuando Min Woo visita a su amigo. *En el capítulo 3 cuando Siwon va manejando para reunirse con Kye Hwa se escucha la canción "Halo" de Beyonce. *En el capítulo 4 en la escena del supermercado, se puede escuchar un fragmento de la canción "Lollipop 2" de Big Bang. *En el capitulo 5 en la escena de calentamiento para bailar se puede escuchar la cancion " We are the word" *El en capitulo 6 Sung Min Woo y Yoon Kye Hwa asisten al musical de Onew The borters Were Brave. *En el episodio 6 se puede escuchar la cancion de Hey Soul Sister, cuando Min Woo esta en el salon de belleza. *En el capitulo 10 cuando Hong Yu Ra está en su carro se escucha "Baby" *En el capitulo 16 Kim Byung Hak canta un fragmento de la canción de "Sorry Sorry" de Super Junior. *En el caapitulo 1 aparece Suli de F(x) desfilando junto a Siwon. Audiencia 'Fuente: 'TNmS Media Korea Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *HanCinema *Ficha Asia-Team Galería Oh!_My_Lady0.jpg Oh!_My_Lady1.jpg Oh!_My_Lady2.png Oh!_My_Lady3.jpg Oh!_My_Lady4.jpg Oh!_My_Lady5.jpg Oh!_My_Lady6.jpg Oh!_My_Lady7.png Oh!_My_Lady8.png Oh!_My_Lady9.png Oh!_My_Lady10.png Oh!_My_Lady12.png Oh!_My_Lady14.jpg Oh!_My_Lady13.png Oh!_My_Lady16.jpg Oh!_My_Lady15.png Categoría:KDrama Categoría:KDrama2010 Categoría:SBS Categoría:Comedia Categoría:Curiosidades Categoría:Romance Categoría:Comedia Romántica Categoría:De 13 a 17 episodios